thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Matthos Dayne
Matthos Dayne was the second son of Ashara I Dayne and lead an attempt at usurping his brother, Mace I Dayne, ultimately resulting in his own demise. Early Life The boy that sought to steal his brothers throne was once a timid and shy child, compared to his aggressive and angry brother Mace. His royal blood prevented any teasing, but it happened all the same behind closed doors. During his childhood, he was a well learned and polite man, but in equal parts a fierce warrior. He was close friends with the heir to House Barker, Edric and would eventually fall in love with his eldest daughter, Tansy. But Lord Barker had other plans. He married the girl to Mace instead of Matthos. Enraged, Matthos greatly became angry with his brother and Lord Barker, though later on he would follow him all the same. The War of the Vulture King During the War of the Vulture King, Matthos Dayne for once agreed with his brother, suggesting to go to war over the supposed funding of the Vulture King. After their defeat, he left for Essos. Life in Essos Having left the world he knew behind, he sought to make a name for himself as a mercenary. He roamed from band to band, slowly gaining a reputation for himself as a reliable but quiet sword. He took part in the Five Year War for Myr on the side of the Braavosi, having finished a contract with the Company of the Cat a year prior. During the first year of the war, he fought hard, having survived countless battles, his contract ran out. With word of his brothers failings in the air, he decided that he was not going to die for some Sealords empire, he did what many believed he would never do. He declared he was returning home, and to home he went. Conversion During his time in Essos, he met a number of people with various faiths. His long and deep talks on philosophy and religion led him to doubt the orthodoxy of the Seven. When he returned, he no longer believed the Seven were One. The Brother's War In 271AA through 272AA, he conspired with a repentant Lord Barker, and married his second daughter, the woman who's maidenhead he had taken in his youth. He bore a sickly child with her that he named Joffrey. Though he held Starfall for a year or so, he lost it all when King Mace and his allies took the castle back. Nonetheless, both he and his brother slew each other at the Battle of the Wailing Bridge. Mace's son Maric II claimed the throne, but Lord Briar refused to surrender the rest of the keep, declaring Joffrey as King Joffrey I Dayne and himself as regent. Several weeks into a siege, the remaining Briar men surrendered both the boy and their Lord in a mutiny after word spread that the newly crowned Bloodroyal was raising men to march in support of King Maric II. It all came to moot when Joffrey Dayne died a day later. The war was over. Category:House Dayne